Denn ich bin der Meister...
Ich forme Welten. Ich forme Länder, Städte, Flüsse und Meere. Erfinde ganze Kontinente und bevölkere sie. Erschaffe Kreaturen, vom kleinsten Insekt bis hin zum größten Drachen. Nach meinem Willen finden Kriege statt, brechen Vulkane aus und gefriert die Hölle. Nur ich entscheide, wem die Gabe der Magie zusteht und wer sich andere mystische Kräfte zunutze machen darf. Meine Worte sind Gesetz. Der Zufall ist mein treuester Untergebener. Doch immer wieder gibt es jene, die sich gegen mich stellen. Die ihren Willen dem meinen entgegensetzen und mich auf die Probe stelle. Innerlich lache ich, denn auch ihre Leben halte ich in der Hand und es wäre mir ein Leichtes, sie mit einem einzigen Wort zu vernichten. Aber sie amüsieren mich, diese kleinen Gestalten mit ihren Rüstungen und Schwertern und Roben. Und weil sie mich zum Lachen bringen, lasse ich sie leben. Sie tanzen für mich durch Ruinen und Kerkergewölbe. Durch dunkle Höhlen und lichte Wälder lasse ich sie springen. Ich lasse sie meine Geschöpfe kennenlernen und belohne sie, wenn sie sie überleben. Man muss es ihnen lassen: sie sind schlau- und zäh. Dabei genügt ein einzelner Satz von mir, um sie ins Verderben zu stürzen. Es gibt nur ein Gesetz, welches mich bindet. Auch ich bin gebunden an meine Aufgabe. Ich muss Welten formen, ebenso wie Städte, Flüsse und Meere. Meine Existenz verdanke ich all jenen, die sich gegen meinen Willen behaupten. Nur durch sie erhalte ich meine Macht. In dem gleichen Maße, in dem ich Macht über sie habe, haben sie Gewalt über mich. Wenn sie zu schnell sterben, dann habe ich versagt, ziehe mir ihren Zorn zu und wenn ich nicht vorsichtig bin, dann werde ich bald neben ihnen stehen und ein anderer wird meinen Platz einnehmen... Erwachen überfällt mich wie ein Eindringling. Abwehrend halte ich meinen Arm über meinen Kopf, der dröhnt, als wäre dort soeben eine Höllenmaschinerie in Gang gesetzt worden. Ich gebe ein unwilliges Stöhnen von mir, als mir klar wird, dass man mich nicht wieder einschlafen lassen wird. Heute will man endlich Antworten von mir, doch ich mag ihnen nichts sagen. Es sind meine Erinnerungen, das Letzte was mir wirklich noch gehört. Schon einmal hat man versucht, mir alles wegzunehmen. Auch damals habe ich mich gewehrt. Diesmal wird es aber wohl nicht so einfach sein. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen, denn sie werden nicht aufhören zu bohren, bis die Antworten sie zufrieden stellen. Ein breites Grinsen erscheint auf meinem Gesicht, denn wenn ich eines kann, dann dies: mir etwas einfallen lassen, das meine Zuhörer begeistert. Mit diesem Gedanken ziehe ich mich an und warte darauf, zu meinem Arzt geführt zu werden. Natürlich hast du bereits erahnt, dass ich in einer Anstalt bin. Jemand, der so eindeutig größenwahnsinnige Gedanken hat, kann nirgendwo anders stecken. Mach dir nichts vor, denn ich kann in dir lesen wie in einem Buch. Das gehört schließlich auch zu meinen Aufgaben. Du fragst dich nun vielleicht, warum ich dich so direkt ansprechen kann. Nun, das liegt daran, dass auch du Teil meiner Geschichte bist. Und in meiner Geschichte bestimme nur ich, was möglich ist und was nicht. Den Ärzten werde ich nichts sagen, aber mit dir möchte ich meine Erinnerungen teilen. Meinen wunderbaren Schatz, der Höhepunkt meines Lebens. Nun denn, setz dich hin, mach es dir bequem. Nimm noch einmal einen Schluck von deinem Getränk. Vielleicht möchtest du das Licht ein wenig dimmen, denn immerhin erwartest du Horror und Wahnsinn zu lesen, nicht wahr? Bist du bereit? Ja gut, ich warte auch, bis du noch eben schnell aufs Klo gegangen bist... nun aber? Ausgezeichnet, dann werde ich beginnen. Du befindest dich in dem gemütlichen Kellergewölbe, in dem wir wie jede Woche unsere Rollenspiel-Sitzung haben. Die letzten Wochen waren etwas anstrengend für dich, denn dein Spielleiter hat immer mehr von dir und deinen Mitspielern gefordert. Zuerst hat er durchgesetzt, dass es keine Privatgespräche mehr gibt, denn sie stören die Atmosphäre. Letzten Endes musstet ihr sogar eingestehen, dass es das Spiel selbst sehr viel intensiver und spannender machte. Dann bat er euch, euch Requisiten zu euren Charakteren mitzubringen. Du fandest das schon ein wenig lächerlich, aber irgendwie hat dein Spielleiter dich dazu gebracht, nun jede Woche einen dunkelblauen Umhang zu tragen und neben dir steht ein knorriger Stab, der früher mal ein Rebstock war. Deine Mitspieler haben sich ähnliche Mühe gegeben, denn immerhin hat euer Spielleiter bisher mit allen seinen Maßnahmen erreicht, dass die Atmosphäre dadurch noch dichter wurde. Du beruhigst dich auch damit, dass euer Spiel ja auch in einem unzugänglichen Keller stattfindet, weswegen keine Gefahr besteht, als kompletter Idiot abgestempelt zu werden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wird die Sache dann aber langsam unheimlich. Dein Spielleiter scheint nichts anderes mehr zu machen, als sich auf den nächsten Spielabend vorzubereiten. Von einem Bekannten hast du sogar gehört, dass er seine Arbeitsstelle gekündigt hat. Auf Facebook postet er nur Dinge, die spielbezogen sind, mit Ausnahme von Witzen über das Rollenspiel oder Witze von Rollenspielern. Wenn er mal in Skype oder so online ist, dann will er immer nur über deinen Charakter reden und gibt dir Tipps, wie du ihn noch besser ausspielen kannst. Auch wenn du dein Hobby liebst, langsam wird es dir zuviel. Es wird immer anstrengender für dich, diese wöchentliche Termine wahrzunehmen, denn dies bedeutet, dass du mehrere Stunden mit höchster Konzentration an einem Tisch sitzt und ihr mittlerweile eure Aktionen nicht mehr beschreibt, sondern ausspielt- zumindest bis auf gewisse Ausnahmen. Doch die Grenzen verschwimmen zunehmend. Letzte Woche hast du deinen besten Freund im Spiel geohrfeigt, weil es das Spiel so erforderte. Als ihr euch am Wochenende darauf getroffen habt, habt ihr eine sehr lange Diskussion miteinander gehabt und euch überlegt, euer Hobby für einige Zeit einfach mal auszusetzen. Euer Spielleiter hat wohl gemerkt, dass euch die Situation langsam unangenehm wird, denn heute beschwichtigt er euch und schlägt vor, nächste Woche den kommenden Feiertag zu nutzen, um euer derzeitiges Abenteuer in einer zweitägigen Spielesetzung zu Ende zu bringen und danach erstmal eine "Sommerpause" einzulegen. Erleichtert stimmt ihr zu. Heute ist es also soweit. Du kommst beladen mit deinen Utensilien, darunter auch diverser Knabberkram- Energiedrinks und mehrere Tiefkühlpizzen- am Treffpunkt an. Nach und nach trudeln auch die anderen ein, während du bereits deine Vorräte verstaust und deinen Umhang anziehst. Etwas später sitzt ihr alle bereit am Tisch und wartet darauf, dass euer Spielleiter wiederkommt, der eben noch einmal nach draußen gegangen ist, um eine Überraschung zu holen, wie er sagt. Es vergehen einige Minuten bis er wieder kommt, beladen mit einem Tablett, auf dem du einige Gegenstände unter einem weißen Tuch entdecken kannst. Bevor der Spielleiter aber an den Tisch kommt, zieht er die Tür zu und schließt diese ab. Auf eure erstaunten Blicke hin meint er nur, dass die Tür seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr richtig schließen würde und man sie deswegen abschließen müsse. Schulterzuckend nehmt ihr diese Erklärung zur Kenntnis- was euch aber entgeht, ist die Tatsache, dass er den Schlüssel aber auch noch abzieht und einsteckt. Vermutlich hat dich das Tablett zu sehr abgelenkt, denn mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zieht er das Tuch fort und enthüllt damit mehrere sehr fein gearbeitete Kelche. Dein Spielleiter trägt das Tablett nun zum Tisch und reicht jedem von euch einen der Kelche, die, wie du bemerkst, als du an die Reihe kommst, mit einer Art Punsch gefüllt sind. "Lasset die Spiele beginnen", erklärt der Spielleiter mit feierlicher Stimme, erhebt mit einer dramatischen Geste seinen Pokal und prostet euch zu. Grinsend entgegnet ihr die Geste. Das Spiel beginnt... Nun? Kannst du dich erinnern? Erinnerst du dich, wie du immer schläfriger wurdest am Spieltisch und am Ende eingeschlafen bist? Du weißt doch sicherlich noch, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn mir jemand das Gefühl gibt, langweilig zu sein. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe ja immerhin versprochen, dass dieses Abenteuer absolut episch enden wird. Und damit es euch nicht vom Stuhl haut, habe ich euch vorsorglich festgebunden. Wo waren wir beim letzten Mal stehen geblieben? Achja, ihr wurdet ja von dieser Horde Echsenmenschen angegriffen. Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen. Der eine Echsenmensch holt mit seiner Keule aus und - oh das sieht nicht gut aus, ich hab ne 20 gewürfelt. Tja, er trifft dich dann wohl am linken Arm. Das sieht nicht gut aus, wo habe ich denn meine Brechstange? Hab sie... Oh, das ist sehr schön! Ich freue mich immer, wenn ein Spieler seinen Schmerz so eindrucksvoll ausspielt wie du. Meine mühevolle Überzeugungsarbeit trägt also langsam Früchte. Einen Moment, dein Mitspieler scheint schon wieder nicht zuzuhören. Ich werde ihm einfach mal ein wenig bei seiner Haltung helfen... du kannst jetzt aufhören zu schreien, langsam finde ich du übertreibst. Ich übertreibe? Du findest es also in Ordnung, wenn jemand so respektlos ist und an meinem Tisch einschläft? Das wäre noch lange keine Entschuldigung, um jemanden eine Brechstange in den Schädel zu stecken? Da könnte natürlich was dran sein... hehe, auch ein Spielleiter ist nicht perfekt, sowas passiert. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Wahnsinn Kategorie:Mord